Where Are We?!
by WiccanHot
Summary: Buffy/Power Rangers crossover


Title: Where are we?!

Author: Robin

Genre: action/adventure, crossover MMPR/BtVS

Setting: First part of season 2 for both shows

Rating: PG mild violence

Pairings: none

Summary:Rita sends the rangers into a space-time continuum they go from Angel Grove in 1994 to Sunnydale in 1997.

Distribution: My site, My Stories , Bite Me....Please?, any lists I send it to, anybody else, ask and I'll send it to you. 

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Shuki Levy. Please don't sue. The plot belongs to me. 

Feedback: please?! I'll accept it in all it's many, many, forms but if the moderator forbids flames, then don't send them.

Author's note: to learn more about the show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers go to Power Rangers Online , or to learn more about the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer go to BtVS's Official Site 

* * *

Prologue

  


On the moon:

  


Rita Repulsa was angry that the power rangers had thwarted her plans for world domination yet again. She felt a big headache coming on. 

"I have an idea" said Lord Zedd.

"What is it?" she snapped

"Why don't you get the rangers out of the way before you send a monster to attack Angel Grove?" he suggested

"Hmm...,(she said with an evil glint in her eye) you know that might actually be a good idea. Good work Lord Zedd." she said

"Thank you"said Lord Zedd

"You're welcome"said Rita Repulsa

She hurried away to put her evil plan into action.

  


Part 1

  


Back in Angel Grove:

  


Jason, Tommy, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, and Trini were just getting out of their period 5 classes when Jason's communicator beeped.

"Zordon, I read you" said Jason into his communicator

"Jason, there's trouble in Angel Grove. Teleport to the Command Center right away." said Zordon

They did.

When they got there, Zordon said,"Everybody turn around and face the viewing globe."

They do.

Alpha 5, said"A yi yi yi!"

"Rita Repulsa has a new monster. It is called Evil Monster. Be careful, it is very dangerous."said Zordon

"We'll be careful Zordon"said Jason

"It's Morphin' Time!"yelled Tommy

"Saber-toothed tiger!"yelled Trini

"Mastodon!"yelled Zack

"Tiger!"yelled Tommy

"Pterodactyl!"yelled Kimberly

"Triceratops!"yelled Billy

"Tyrannosaurus!"yelled Jason

They yelled as they morphed. They teleported to the scene.

  


Part 2

  


In Sunnydale:

  


"What are you doing"asked Willow

"My chem homework"replied Buffy

"Need help"asked Willow

"Yeah, how do you-"Buffy started to say but cut herself off when she saw whatwas happening over the Hellmouth.

"What the heck is that"exclaimed Xander

"I have no idea"said Willow

It looks like some sort of portal opening"Said Mr. Giles

It did look like some sort of portal was opening. Over the Hellmouth, there was this blue light rotating and pulsing and an opening appeared. Out of the opening zoomed six different colored lights. One red, one blue, one yellow, one pink, one black, and one white. 

"Giles, what's happening"asked Buffy

"And what are those lights"asked Xander

"I don't know"replied Giles

Suddenly the lights condensed into 6 people in uniforms. 

"Giles, can I kill them"asked Buffy

"Not until we know who they are and what they want"said Giles

"Okay people, who are you and what are you and what are you doing here"asked Buffy

"I don't know"said the guy in white, "this isn't where we were supposed to end up"

"Billy, what happened"asked the girl in pink

"We appear to have gone through a space-time continuum"replied the guy in blue

"In English please"said the guy in white

"We went through a portal to another time and place"explained the girl in yellow

"Where are you from and where were you supposed to end up"asked Giles

We're from Angel Grove and we were going to defeat one of Rita Repulsa's monsters"replied the guy in white

"Who's Rita Repulsa"asked Giles

"An evil witch who lives on the moon. She's trying to take over the world"said the guy in red

"Who are you peple"asked Buffy

"We're the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers"said the guy in red

They all morphed out

"I'm Jason"said Jason

"I'm Zack"said Zack

"I'm Kimberly"said Kimberly

"I'm Trini"said Trini

"I'm Billy"said Billy

"And I'm Tommy"said Tommy

Who're you"asked Zack

"I'm Buffy"said Buffy

"I'm Willow"said Willow

"I'm Xander"said Xander

"And I'm Mr. Giles. Pleased to meet you"said Giles

"Same here"said Tommy

"How do we get back to our world"asked Kimberly

"I'm not sure"replied Billy

"Maybe I could write a spell to open the portal"suggested Willow

"Let's try that"agreed Tommy

"You're a witch"asked Kimberly

"Not yet."replied Willow"It takes years of training to become a full fledged witch"she explained"So in order to write a spell that will work, I'll need the time and place that you came from"said Willow

"We came from Angel Grove, California on September thirtieth, nineteen ninety-four at aproximately noon. We were at Angel Grove High."said Billy

"So that's why your outfits are three years out of style. This is Sunnydale High in Sunnydale, California on September thirtieth, nineteen ninety-seven."said Buffy

"So this is what the world will look like in three years."said Trini

"Cool, huh"said Xander

"Yeah, cool"said Zack

"I'm done writing the spell. You guys, stand where you landed"said Willow

They did.

"Open Sesame"intoned Willow

The portal began to open. In a few minutes it was wide open.

"Bye, everybody it was nice meeting you"said Tommy

"Bye, guys. Come back soon"said Buffy

The rangers teleported back to the Command Center.

"Good. They're gone. Now I can get back to my chem homework."said Buffy 

"I wish they had stayed. Billy's kinda cute."said Willow

  


Part 3 

  


At the Command Center:

  


"Were you successful at defeating Rita's latest creation"asked Zordon

"We couldn't get there. Rita sent us through a portal to the mouth of hell"said Tommy

Ai yi yi yi! Are you alright"exclaimed Alpa 5

Yes. We're fine. We didn't encounter any monsters there."said Jason

"Good"said Alpha 5

"You must go back to Rita's monster and kill it"commanded Zordon 

"Will do sir"said Tommy

They morphed into the rangers again. 

"It's morphin' time"yelled Tommy

"Saber toothed tiger"yelled Trini 

"Tiger"yelled Tommy

"Mastodon"yelled Zack

"Pterodactyl"yelled Kimberly

"Tricerators"yelled Billy

"Tyranasaurous"yelled Jason

They teleported to the monster. 

"Good. We didn't go through the portal again"said Kimberly

"Let's kill the monster"said Jason

"Hi-ya!"yelled everyone

They killed the putty patrollers. They almost succeded in killing the monster hen the monster grew into a giant. 

"Oh no"said Zack

"We need thunderzord power now"yelled Jason

"Sabertoothed tiger thunderzord power"yelled Trini

"Mastodon thunderzord power"yelled Zack

"Tigerzord power"yelled Tommy

"Triceratops thunderzord power"yelled Billy

"Pterodactyl thunderzord power"yelled Kimberly

"Tyrannasaurous thunderzord power"yelled Jason

The thunderzords combined into the megazord and defeated Rita's monster.

"All right"everybody cheered.

  


Epilogue

  


On the moon:

  


"Aaaarrgghh"screamed Rita Repulsa"I can't believe the rangers managed to defeat another of my monsters! I feel a headache coming on"

"You and your headaches"said Lord Zedd

  


THE END


End file.
